


On the seventh day of Christmas

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas off the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: On the seventh of Christmas my true love gave to me...7 days of Victorian Christmas, 6 stores to shop at, 5 enchanted things, 4 old cards, 3 gift dilemmas, 2 sad thoughts, and 1 pining relationshipPrompt - Someone is transported to a Christmas in a past century.
Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157





	On the seventh day of Christmas

Johnny yawns as he wakes up, it was early a few days before Christmas. He had watched a slew of Jane Austin films with his parents the previous night and had spent half the time he was in bed researching Christmas in the time period. 

Johnny looked towards the clock on his bedside table and froze for a moment, it wasn't there. The tall young man looked around his room, noticing all the minor inconsistencies that screamed he wasn't in his own bed. 

He jumped when a young woman came into the room, pausing when she spotted him. 

"Sir? Are you feeling better now?" The maid asked softly. 

"What year is it?" Johnny asks. "Where am I?" 

The maid hummed softly, moving to guide him back to the bed. "It is the Year of our Lord 1675 sir. You're at the family home of Lord and Lady Black." She guides him onto the bed as he absorbs that information, tucking him in tightly. "I'll let the mistress know you are feeling well enough to move around, but still don't have all your senses back."

Johnny watches her leave before he drifts back to sleep, the holly and evergreens decorating his room helping him relax. 

While he sleeps memories of the person everyone thought he was trickled into his dreams, showing him a serious young man determined to escape the colonies and find his mother's family back in England. This would be the young man's—his name was Adam—first Christmas with the Blacks, and he was very excited before he fell ill and became confined to his room to recover. 

The next time Johnny woke the maid was back, carrying a small tray with a bowl of soup and some water. He slowly sits himself up, letting her feed him while he thought about what mightve happened to him. It was clear he had traveled through time, but why to this particular period he didn't know. "Maybe it is this period because of your researching spree?" He thought to himself, laying back down in the bed. 

"Thank you… I am feeling much better now." He tells the maid, drifting to sleep as she left the room. 

The next day Johnny got dressed, going to see Adam's family and experience Christmas in the past. He knew there would be parties, but he wasn't sure if this family was hosting or going to one. Later that day he got his answer, they were hosting to celebrate his first Christmas here. 

The days passed quickly, Johnny spending most of his time in the library or with Lord Black. He wanted to learn all he could before he returned home to his time. Occasionally he would go see what Lady Black was up to, spending a little time with her before he returned to the library. 

On Christmas Eve Johnny stood with his host family, smiling slightly as they welcomed guests of the party into their home. It was set to be a festive night, with plenty of food and drink along the walls. People took to the dance floor almost immediately, soft laughter coming from some of the couples as they moved around the dance floor. 

Johnny watched for a while, sipping a glass of wine as he waited for something, or someone. He placed the finished glass down and headed to a young woman standing on the edge of the floor, watching the dancers. 

"May i have the honor of dancing with you ma'am?" He asks softly, smiling when she agreed. 

Johnny pulled her to the dance floor, the two joining the dancing couples already there. As the song ended they parted ways, with Johnny heading towards the library for a moment. He sat in a small book, out of the sight of the party goers and closed his eyes, seemingly drifting to sleep within moments. 

Johnny yawns as he wakes up, it was early a few days before Christmas. He had watched a slew of Jane Austin films with his parents the previous night and had spent half the time he was in bed researching Christmas in the time period. 

He glanced towards his bedside table, looking at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning and he had had the strangest dream. Johnny huffed, rolling towards the wall and going back to sleep for a couple hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am merely a multistan attempting to distract by playing with real people in a fictional form.
> 
> I KNOW IT IS LATE


End file.
